Three Words
by Rokugo
Summary: Does Ryoma loves me or not? Ryuzaki Sakuno wondered how Ryoma feels about her before he goes to America.


**Sequel 'I Never Hated You':**

**Three Words**

A/N: Yo! I was dreaming about this story yesterday's yesterday's yesterda's yesterday so now I'm writing it. Hope ya guys like it. Eh? My Maid? Why? What's wrong? Ah, sorry. I can't update it because I just wanna let ya guys wait. Ngeeheee…. Hey! Who threw this… eww… rotten tomato?! At least gimme some flowers! Eh? AAHHHH????!!!! NOOOO!!! NOT THOSE STINKY FLOWERS!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. Only the CDs and soundtracks. Such a pity. T.T****

**ONESHOT RYOSAKU**

"_I never hated you, Sakuno."_

Those were the last words he'd spoken to me three months ago. But what did he mean? Did he love me? It's really hard to tell his feelings even though we dated since that very day. He kissed me for the first time. And after that, he was rather cold to me. But just in school. He'd be much sweeter if we're dating. His smiles were genuine, I knew it.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Sakuno sighed as she stared into the mirror. She took out her brush and started brushing her long hair that was let down. After finishing some touches on her sportswear, she walked downstairs.

Today she had a practice with Ryoma. Not at school but at the Tokyo Tennis Park that hardly have people on Sundays.

After she slid into her snickers, she kissed Sumire lightly on the cheek before heading off.

"Ittakimasu."

She said gloomily. Sumire frowned. Her mago would be happy every time she had a date with Ryoma. But not today.

Just as Sakuno walked a few steps towards the gates, Sumire touched her shoulder. Sakuno turned around.

"Doshta, obaa-chan?"

She asked, her face down and her shoulders sagged. Sumire patted her hair.

"You look so tired. What's wrong? Did Ryoma do anything to you?"

Sakuno's eyes turned watery at the mention of Ryoma's name. She stared down at her small feet, not answering.

"Obaa-chan… I gotta go now…"

She said out and quickly ran away.

"T-Take care!"

Sumire managed to shout out loud when Sakuno was already probably two blocks away.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Ryoma felt guilty. He didn't want to tell how he loved his cherry blossom.

_-Ryoma, do you really love me?_

_-Of course._

_-But why are you doing this to me?_

_-"…."_

_-It's not fair…_

The Captain scratched his neck even though it wasn't itchy there. Three days ago when they were having lunch, he did something very stupid to Sakuno.

"_I'm going to America."_

That time she was speechless. He was laying his head onto her lap and they were about to kiss.

Sakuno froze and said that it wasn't fair. She'd said it so softly, but Ryoma's keen ears heard it clearly.

"It's not fair… you're right."

He said to himself.

Walking through the busy streets of Tokyo, he walked into the park where they were supposed to meet each other.

His eyes caught sight of Sakuno sitting on a bench. Strange, he thought. She was supposed to be twenty minutes late. She was staring down her shoes holding a can of peach ponta. Next to her was a grape ponta.

When she saw somebody approaching, she looked up. She faked out a smile. For him, she didn't want to be upset. She wanted to just smile for him for as long as only god knows when. She stood up with a grape ponta in one of her hands.

"Ohayo… Ryoma."

She handed out the ponta to him. Ryoma slowly took it from her. She'd always been giving him ponta. She would never forget.

"Let's go, neh?"

She was walking pass him when he suddenly caught her elbow. She turned around just to meet with his gaze. She looked away.

"Eto, we should start now."

Ryoma let her go as she walked away, not even smiling to him.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Sakuno wasn't playing right. Ryoma shook away the strange feeling every time she glanced at him. She tried to catch the balls flying towards her but failed miserably. She was trying so hard. Suddenly she tripped on her shoelaces. Ryoma quickly walked towards her. She wasn't supposed to trip.

"Sakuno, you okay?"

She lowered her head. Ryoma couldn't see her eyes. She was about to cry. _'I can't take this anymore, Ryoma.'_

A tear ran down her cheek. She lifted her head and met with his gaze. The gaze of someone that she loved so much.

"Why Ryoma?"

She asked. Ryoma felt guilty.

"I had to, it's my job."

He spoke softly. Sakuno wiped her tears but they wouldn't stop streaming.

"How could you just say it was your job? How about my feelings?"

She stood up. Ryoma stood up and began wiping away her tears. She stepped back and ran away with her bag on her shoulder.

Ryoma stared at her until she disappeared from his sight.

'_If only I could tell her…'_

(-)(-)(-)(-)

Sakuno held onto the pole. She looked down at the Tokyo streets. There were many people going in and out from the shopping malls and cafés. Maybe they were having lunch.

"I'm such an idiot."

Sakuno said, gripping onto the pole harder. The wind on the mountains blew her face and hair softly.

"_I had to, it's my job."_

She sighed. He didn't mean to anyway. He was right. It was his job to play games for Japan.

"Ryoma…"

**(Flashback)**

Slowly opening the door to the rooftop, she prayed silently for the door wouldn't screech. She peaked and saw Ryoma lying down on the cement, his tennis bag under his head while his right arm covering his feline eyes. Sakuno quietly tiptoed to the Tennis Captain who was still wearing his cap.

"Ryoma…"

She whispered quietly as she sat above his head. Slowly she lifted his head onto her lap, letting him relax.

Seeing no response from him, she gently caressed his cheek. After a while, Ryoma lifted his arm to see Sakuno. The brim of his cap covered Sakuno's eyes from his sight and only showed her lips that were smiling. He smirked and took off his cap. Sakuno blushed as he put the cap on her head.

"Hey."

Was the only thing that came out his mouth. Sakuno smiled sweetly at him and he smiled back weakly.

That time, she looked so innocent with her Regular Jersey that hung loosely around her small frame. God, he wanted to tell her something very important. And that something very important was going to hurt her for sure.

He didn't want it to happen just then. But he had to. If she loved him then she should support him.

Inhaling deeply, he started.

"Sakuno…"

She lowered her face, a smile plastered on her face that Ryoma adored so much. He closed his eyes, sighing. He shifted in her lap to find somewhere comfy. Her lap was always relaxing.

"I… I'm tired…"

He opened his eyes, just to lock gazes with Sakuno's hazel eyes. He could read her feelings that time so easily. Her shining eyes showed happiness, for being with the person that she always dreamt of.

She gently moved the strands of hair covering his forehead.

"I know, so just relax."

She lowered her face again, wanting to kiss him. Ryoma lifted his head a bit, reaching for her. Suddenly, the words slipped out from his lips.

"I'm going to America."

She stopped. Ryoma caressed her cheek in an attempt to kiss her but she gently pushed him off her lap.

"You're serious, right?"

Ryoma sat up and faced her. Her eyes changed. They were shining not with happiness, but with tears that were threatening to stream down. He nodded curtly. Sakuno lowered her head.

"Why?"

She asked, barely heard. Ryoma moved next to her. He wanted to comfort her, he tried to touch her hands but she pulled away.

"It's my job. I have to climb higher to be Number One."

She looked at him, tears were starting to fall down her cheeks.

"Demo… how about me?"

She still hadn't heard him saying to her that he loved her. Scratch that. He never told her how he felt about her. Ryoma wiped off the tears gently and his face inched closer to her. They lips barely touched when Sakuno backed away and stood up.

"It's not fair…"

She had said in tears. Ryoma stood up quickly as she ran away, leaving him behind. He sighed and eyed at his cap on the floor.

He brushed away the dirt off his cap and put it on his head. Slowly, he too walked away from the rooftop with his bag on his shoulder walking towards the Tennis Courts. The regulars eyed him as he sat on the bench, checking his stringing. Katsuo who was the Fuku-bucho sat next to him.

"Ne, Ryoma. Wanna play?"

Ryoma eyed at his best friend that time. True, only Katsuo who remained his friend and the one who always trained with him after Kachiro left Tokyo to live with his Dad and Horio who went to Shizuoka to train his skills in cycling with his cousin, Jyunpei.

Katsuo noticed the glint of regret in Ryoma's eyes. He smiled kindly.

"Care to tell me? We'll go to the burgers today, okay?"

**(END FLASHBACK)**

Ryoma sighed relieved as he saw Sakuno enjoying the summer breeze at the hill top. He carefully settled next to her, without even her noticing. She was closing her eyes, so he took the chance to take a last look on his cherry blossom.

Sakuno…

Her hair swayed as the wind blew her gently. Her eyes were hid behind underneath her eyelids, her cherry lips that he loved to kiss, her smooth cheek that showed her dimples whenever she smiles, everything about her was perfect in his eyes. But rather than her looks, he preferred her shy self and her innocence more than anything else.

She didn't even notice when he stood behind her, inhaling her scent.

_Sakikake ta hana…_

He remembered that time when he ran after her, the Sakura trees were blossoming around her.

_Hajirai tsutsu kaze ni yurete_

After he kissed her, she removed the Sakura petals on his cap, giggling playfully.

-_Ryoma-kun should wear an umbrella._

_-It's Ryoma only, Sakuno._

_-H-Hai…_

_**Hizashi no egaku ibukiwo**_

_**Mabo tano urani…**_

Slowly, Ryoma embraced her from behind.

'_You supported me in my games, Sakuno.'_

Sotto kanjitayo 

Sakuno quickly opened her eyes as she felt his arms embracing her protectively. She slowly turned around and her eyes met with his gaze.

"Ryoma…"

_**Katachi kae nagara…**_

Ryoma's lips tugged up into a small smile.

"Sorry."

He said, his voice very deep and low. Sakuno lowered her head and stared at her shoes.

_**Chigirete yuku kumono nagare**_

_**Ashita mo kawaranai mono**_

"Ryoma…"

She said softly.

Bokurawa itsuke mitsukerare ru kana 

"I'm sorry…"

She said, her eyes watery.

_**Mou sugu risou ni oitsuke sou**_

Ryoma still smiled and wiped off her tears.

"Don't cry…"

_**Nijinda shinkirou sono mukou todokuyo**_

She shook her head.

"I was so selfish. I didn't mean to be angry at you… I.."

_**Sou hitonigiri no yumeno…**_

She wiped off her tears and smiled brightly at Ryoma.

"It's okay, Ryoma. You can go to America."

_**kakera sugu soko made kiteru**_

Ryoma frowned.

"Demo…"

Sakuno put her finger on his lips.

Dakara hashidasu ima 

"It's your dream to be Number One. And mine's too."

_**FLY Dokomade mo…**_

_**Hateshinai sorani kakugo azu keta nara**_

Sakuno gently kissed him on the lips and they embraced.

"I will support you, Ryoma. I will."

_**Dakega ashita yuku dakesa**_

_**Sonna tokino…**_

"Ryoma…"

Ryoma stared at her, a brow raised.

Munasawagi kakita teru youna 

"I love you."

Miraie habatako… 

Ryoma kissed her again.

"Me too."

Sakuno smiled shyly.

Now she knew what Ryoma feels towards her. She will never forget this and never ever will tell what happened to anybody.

**Owari**

**TPOT Ending Song: 'Little Sky'**

**By: Fukushi Kentaro. Luuuurve that song…**

**Hai, minna-san! I'm so sorry for making this story short. I was just short of ideas. He he, just wanna make Ryoma say 'I love you' to Sakuno that's all. **

**Ah, before I sign off, please don't forget to review! Ngee hee!**


End file.
